1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to support brackets for upgrade expansion modules which incorporate electrical connectors.
2. Related Art
Conventional telephone model product lines typically include a basic telephone which contains the most basic and common features desired and used by the telephone user. In addition to these basic functions, a basic telephone may need to perform additional functions which a customer may need or desire. These are typically referred to as upgrade features. Examples of such upgrade features include adding a speaker, encryption or decryption of the voice message, adding a headset to the telephone, or interfacing the basic telephone to a recording device to record voice messages. Typically, these upgrade features require function keys or push buttons to enable the user to provide input and control.
One conventional technique used to provide additional function keys has been to create a new, larger telephone with a larger surface area than the basic telephone. The larger surface area will then support the basic function keys as well as the additional keys associated with the upgrade feature. This technique has proven to be uneconomical due to the cost of designing and maintaining multiple model product lines of telephones, including a product line with basic features as well as other product lines with specific upgrade features. This technique has also resulted in additional costs to support trained service personnel to install the new models with the upgrade features at the customer's site.
Another conventional technique has been to add an expansion module containing the additional function keys to the basic telephone. An expansion module which contains additional function keys is referred to as a key expansion option (KEO) module. One conventional method for adding a KEO module to a basic telephone is to attach a piece of sheet metal to the bottom of the basic telephone and then attach the KEO module to the same piece of sheet metal. Electrical connections between the KEO module and the basic telephone are provided via a cable assembly. A disadvantage of this technique is the increased cost of additional parts and assembly. In addition, the bottom surface of the basic telephone must be dedicated to this KEO module attachment, thereby limiting the additional features which can be added to the basic telephone. Also, the weight of the entire telephone is significantly increased, leading to more component failures if the telephone is dropped.
There is a need for a coupling mechanism, for connecting a KEO module to a basic telephone which is user installable and cosmetically appealing. There should not be, for example, visible wires nor dangling cables connecting the KEO module and the basic telephone. The basic telephone should not have connectors visible to the user when no KEO module is installed. Also, the attachment means should be light in weight in order to avoid damage to the basic telephone or KEO module components should the telephone be dropped.